Offer
by Aeneid
Summary: AU. "Impregnate the weakling I call sister." How it all began. A conversation, and then a deal is made between Yato!Okita and Kamui. Prologue to Mine.


Wrote this as a companion piece to Mine. It's better if you read Mine first before this, just so it would make a lot of sense.

First time to write Kamui this long and this detailed, and hopefully, I did him justice. Most of the writing here is based on canon, so don't be surprised if I have not written him the way others did.

Dedicated to tangerinespectre of Tumblr, as this is based on her headcanon regarding Okita as a Yato.

Lastly, most of the writing here about the Yato clan are based on my headcanon and theories, as the manga-ka himself has not yet fully revealed the backstory of one of the most powerful Amanto in the galaxy.

With that said, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi Hideaki does.

* * *

**_Offer_**

* * *

As his opponent laid on a pool of his own blood, barely unconscious, Sougo found himself releasing the breath he had been holding ever since the match had started. He knew his opponent was highly dangerous, highly unstable, as he was prone to having small fits whenever Sougo bested him during their match, and was also the son of his _mentor_, Umibouzu, the renowned alien hunter.

Honestly, he was surprised at the appearance of his mentor's son; he looks _nothing_ like Umibouzu.

The person who was bleeding to death before him had cinnabar-colored braided hair, and had sapphire-colored eyes. Sougo concluded that the guy might have inherited his looks from his mentor's late wife, as he found no trace of his mentor in his opponent… save for the killer instinct and the deadly blows.

Hell, he himself was not spared from Kamui's vicious attacks. His long hair was unbound, he may have a broken rib or two (even three), and his face was half-covered with his own blood. His scalp was caked with dried blood and dirt when he slammed his head on the floor one too many times. His left leg had nearly snapped in two when it got stepped on earlier, while his right elbow was swelling badly. It was just his luck that he was adept in handling a blade that he managed to stab his opponent when the opportunity presented itself. Unlike the Yato clan who used firearms for their custom umbrellas, his umbrella hid a _katana_. As a child, he had learn the basics of how to handle the traditional bladed weapon of the warriors, a legacy of his Earthling half. His father was a _samurai_ from birth until his death, as repeated to him frequently by his sister, herself a warrior, albeit a gentle one. He was not a _samurai_, though he yearned to relearn the technique of the sword. Embracing his human half was a way for him to give tribute to the man who had loved his family unconditionally until his last breath.

"The half-breed is a samurai?"

Immediately, Sougo readied his blade, anticipating another attack from the cinnabar-haired male, who was still lying face down on the ground. "What of it?" he did not mind getting called a half breed, but his sister getting called by this slur was unforgivable.

It was the truth, of course; he and Mitsuba were the product of a union between an Earthling and a Yato who fell for one another and decided to start a family, social stigma be damned. The Yato clan had reluctantly accepted both of them, if only for necessity. They were dying out, and even half-breeds were better than having none.

There was strength in numbers, after all.

A chuckle, albeit a pained one. "A half-breed has managed to pummel me to the ground, leaving me for dead. What's stopping you?"

"My mentor would not want his son dead." He stated.

Another chuckle, this time, a mocking one. "The man whose arm I had taken away and had nearly killed feels sympathy for _me_?"

"Better than strangers are relatives." [1] Sougo stated.

"Your human half is so naïve… and stupid." Kamui said mockingly. "That kind of thinking will be the death of you."

Sougo shrugged in reply, wincing, forgetting that his clavicle had been broken when Kamui, once again, favored the use of his feet to stomp on him. "I embrace my human half wholeheartedly… as it helped me defeat you. I stabbed you with a weapon that the people of Edo had used to drive away the Amanto when they began to viciously attack my father's homeland.

"I _was_ at a disadvantage… I'm a half-breed, yet here I am, still standing, while you're drowning in the pool of your own blood."

"True." Kamui pressed his non-injured hand against the floor, getting up rather quickly for someone who had gotten stabbed through the gut. Unlike the braided man before him, Sougo's healing abilities were slower than a full-blooded Yato's, yet another proof that he was not as powerful as the other members of the clan.

But he had his blade, and that was one proof that he had some kind of edge against the others. If ever his umbrella had ceased to function, he could just hack and slash his way to survival. Not the best strategy out there, but it was better than going down without a fight.

Sougo was just about to position himself into a fighting pose when his opponent held up a hand, all the while smiling widely. Something was up… and he did not like it one bit.

"You seem strong enough for a half-breed… and I could use someone like you to save the clan's gene pool."

He was not making any sense… but then again, it was possible that Kamui had left his brain on the pool of blood.

"Get to the point." He growled, his agitation growing.

There was no way in hell he was going to get his ass handed back to him just because he got complacent… not with this crazy guy before him smiling.

With that, Kamui spoke.

"Impregnate the weakling I call sister."

* * *

The man called Okita Sougo waited for the killing blow that Kamui would deliver to him right after he said the statement that would surely catch him off-guard due to the unusual request.

And waited.

When, after a few minutes, Kamui still stood from where he was, still smiling, he concluded that he may have hit his opponent way too hard in the head and had clearly lost his mind.

What kind of brother would allow his sister to be some kind of breeding machine for the clan anyway?!

"… You're fucking insane." was all he said before Kamui began to laugh.

"Is it that so hard to believe that the genetic defect that I have to call 'sister' is worthless to me?" it was hard not to notice that the person who was supposedly the same age as he was, and the same height as well, had a dark look about him as he talked about the younger member of his family. "All she will ever be good at would be to breed and save the clan from extinction."

A genetic defect?

His curiosity piqued, Sougo asked out loud, "A genetic defect? In what way?"

"Ah, now you're curious. Up for the challenge?" the malicious smile was back on his face, his sapphire-colored eyes glinting cruelly.

Sougo shrugged. "I avoid family drama, but it's the first time I've heard the clan having a genetic defect."

"It's actually common these days. Product of inbreeding and being distrustful of the other Amanto who we think are inferior to us… a lot of the members of the clan married one another. There were some who were born with genetic deformities… they were either killed if they refused to leave, or were spared, as long as they did not stay here." Kamui informed him. "Umibouzu and Mother were not related to one another, thankfully, yet the genetic defect appeared after Mother had me… and she was spared, only because she fled before the clan members and I could kill her."

A shiver ran down Sougo's spine at the casual mention of wanting to kill his own family member.

_This guy is totally insane, _he concluded.

As if reading his mind, Kamui said, "Oh, don't worry. Mother was dead by the time we tried to kill her… while my worthless father was running around in space. The burden fell on me to take care of the problem. Too bad the weakling just had to run off and escape us."

Sougo hated to think what would happen if he had been born in an all-Yato family, and either he or his sister had shown signs of being a 'defect'. "Right. And… you want _me_ to court her and marry her?"

"Who said anything about marriage?" Kamui remarked. "It's possible to simply impregnate her and leave."

"… Edo society would frown upon her if that were to happen." Sougo informed him coolly, still rather shocked at the fact that Kamui despised his sister so much that he was willing to get him, _a total stranger_, to impregnate her. "And despite her supposed defects, she's still going to be the mother of your nephew… or niece. You might as well spare her the social stigma, in Edo at least."

"So you're telling me that you actually want to marry her?" the disdainful tone was back, and Sougo tried not to roll his eyes.

This guy deserved a punch on the face. A repeated one at that.

He was seriously a nutcase.

Privately, he wondered if this was some form of genetic defect that the older brother was suffering from.

"Who knows." Admittedly, he himself needed to leave at least an heir behind, just in case… well, just in case the path of the warrior suddenly came to an end, and him not breathing. His family line should continue; that was what his father would want, if he were alive right now. Mitsuba _could_ also continue the line, but that would mean pressuring her to giving up her freedom.

Between them, he would rather be the sacrificial lamb; it was his duty as the male heir, after all.

"Besides… wouldn't _you_ be interested in having a child stronger than both parents?"

The human side of him couldn't care less, but the Yato in him perked up at the thought of it. "That's possible?"

"So they say. It has never happened before; you yourself are a rather… unique hybrid, and a first for the clan." Kamui informed him. "A hybrid Yato and a full-blooded Yato… that would be a very interesting combination, don't you think?"

"Interesting, but I have yet to see what your sister looks like. She could be diseased for all I care." The sandy-haired young man said, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes. "Guess I have to see it for myself."

"By all means." Kamui gave a mocking bow. "You have my blessing to impregnate her _with everything you've got_."

Sougo shrugged once more, indicating outwardly that he didn't really care… but still… there was one thing that did not make sense. "One question." At Kamui's inquiring look, he continued. "What kind of… genetic defect does she have?"

"She does not possess the superhuman strength that all members of the clan should have…" not surprisingly, Kamui suddenly had a deadly aura in him. "In other words, she's a weakling."

* * *

That was how he found himself traveling to Earth the week that followed after his fight with Kamui, fully recovered (the guy was fully healed in two days, while it took him five), and was now on his way to Edo, under the guise of wanting to study again under the tutelage of his former sword master, Kondo Isao, now the commander of Edo's police force called 'Shinsengumi'. Just his luck, Umibouzu also had ties with the police force of Edo, and had a hand in making the arrangements for him. He didn't have to, but Umibouzu insisted, and frankly, it was downright embarrassing.

… But he was thankful.

At least there wouldn't be any other problems, as he was going to stay in the Shinsengumi quarters during his stay. His sister, on the other hand, was going to stay in their old house in the outskirts of Edo, as they have agreed upon, and he would visit her from time to time, as women were not allowed to stay in the headquarters.

With that set, he was off to Edo, with Mitsuba accompanying him.

The journey had been long, but it had been worth the wait.

It had been a decade and a half since he was back on Earth.

His father's home planet, the planet he had left during the height of the Joui War. Umibouzu had taken them away from the chaos, saying that it might get dangerous, as he was half-Amanto… and there was the possibility of them getting murdered by their own neighbors. At age seven, and without looking back, they left immediately, each of them carrying a bag that was filled with their belongings, their parents' photos… everything that was worth keeping.

Thankfully, their house was still intact, as Umibouzu had kindly asked the police force to watch over it from time to time, and as soon as they got to their old home, it was exactly as they had left it. Some of the photos that they had not managed to stuff in their backpacks were fading, but at least everything else, the memories, their house, was still there.

Nostalgia hit him, and he knew he was finally home.

* * *

The next day, he was heading off to the Shinsengumi compound, clad in the traditional Edo wear that consisted of a white _uwagi_, a pair of _hakama_, and straw slippers. With an umbrella in his hand to shade him from the hot, summer day, and the other holding a folding fan to keep cool (even with his hair tied up, it was hard not to sweat), he noticed another umbrella that looked similar to the ones that his clansmen owned. Kamui _did_ tell him that the genetic defect was living a rather peaceful and boring life ("Which suits her completely." Added the cinnabar-haired Yato) in the country of the samurai, and that 'she was hard to miss', as he was informed that the younger sibling had hair similar to his, though a lighter shade (vermillion, to be exact), and striking blue eyes.

The person holding the familiar umbrella was standing in front of those traditional sweets store, and as soon as the person turned, the face now unhidden from the umbrella, he knew he found his target.

For the life of him, the Yato instinct kicked in, and he began analyzing her.

For a genetic defect, she was rather… breathtaking.

Her hair was bound in two buns on the sides of her head, while her complexion was fair, a sign that she was indeed a Yato. She wore the trademark Yato clan clothing, which consisted of a dark red mandarin collar, an off-white pair of pants that were rolled up to the middle of her calves. On her feet were shoes that warriors wore, and he wondered if, by some stroke of luck, she had managed to regain her strength, and was not a genetic defect anymore?

He wouldn't know.

The only way to find out was to actually challenge her.

He'd get to that some other time.

* * *

And get to it, he did.

It took two weeks of constantly watching and observing her, and it annoyed him to admit that he was_ obsessed_.

As much as he wanted to blame her stupid older brother for putting thoughts in his head about _impregnating_ his younger sister, he couldn't. He was a man, after all, and he had a choice whether to push through with it or back off, as he was informed that if he chose to do the latter, Kamui had a back-up plan, just in case.

_"If you won't have her, I'm giving her to Abuto."_

His mentor's son's twisted mind knew no bounds; Sougo himself had met Abuto, and the older man, despite not wanting to go through with what the younger leader had in mind, will be forced to do Kamui's bidding. It was disgusting, but Abuto could not decline; he was at the mercy of Kamui, despite being the older one, and that mean following orders.

Kamui, after all, was the Admiral of the Harusame, as well as the head of the Seventh Division, the Lightning Spear, where all of the members consisted of both men and women from their clan. He could easily have Abuto disposed of, even making it look like an accident, if he did not follow with what he wanted. And with that, the old man was forced to play along with what Kamui wanted to happen.

_She's mine_.

The people of Edo considered it rude to easily accept gifts; one had to decline the gift around three times before accepting it.

The Yato, on the other hand, claimed and conquered as they wished.

In this case, he will just have to follow through with the way of the clan.

He will claim her as his own.

After all, for the Yato, it was bad to decline a _generous offer_.

He will just have to write to Kamui that he was up for the challenge.

Kagura _will_ become his.

* * *

Note:

[1] Better than strangers are relatives - it's the Japanese equivalent of 'Blood is thicker than water'. I figured that Okita would know of this saying.

* * *

The Yato!Okita series is on hold for the meantime, as I try to gather my wits and decide on how to proceed with this storyline. It's very complex, and one mistake might lead me to a writer's block. I'll do my best to plot out this storyline.

Till the next fic. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
